The present invention relates to inserts for footwear, as well as footwear incorporating such inserts, which stimulate cutaneous pressure sensation from the edges of the feet (perimeter of the plantar foot surface) during standing and walking, and thereby improve the ability of the wearer's CNS to keep the body's Center Of Gravity (COG) balanced and centered over the feet, particularly in persons who experience postural instability as a result of loss of cutaneous touch and pressure sensation due to aging or other factors.